Hearts and Hats: Wonderland's Next Gen
by Chloe Weible
Summary: It is a tale of the new generation in Wonderland. Sons and Daughters of the great figure of this fantasy land and their tale if a new twist in life after the blond girl had leaved them.
1. Chapter 1: The Thief and the Prince

Copyrights of Alice and the whole Alice in Wonderland idea goes to Lewis Carroll while certain make-up characters go to me and a wonderful writer named Romeo. Song lyrics of Mad World are owned by the respected artists. Sorry about the bunch of dialogue and the lack of describing things. I just wanted to get the characters going so I can get the action going in the second chapter.

Hearts and Hats: Wonderland's Next Generation

_Prologue _

"_All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places, worn out faces_

_Bright and early for their daily races_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

_And their tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression, no expression"_

Six years since the little blond haired girl leaved Wonderland and with her departure, a civil war had been going on and on. The once lovely and ever-caring Queen had suddenly decided to turn dictator on the whole land and meaningless killings of famous wonderland figures happened. The White Rabbit, March Hare, and even Mad Hater are dead. Some say that it was the Mad Hater himself, who rumors have that he loved the queen, cursed her forever to be never love and only feel anger before his death.

Now the war rages between the Queen and her Eldest son, Benn Heart. This son, royal blood, wishes what most of the citizens in Wonderland wish...freedom and love. Benn dragged in the most unlikely characters to aid such the Mad Hater's daughter herself. Her magic and loyalty to her father's name may the key to the end of the war and the beginning of a whole another adventure.

_The Thief and the Prince: Chapter One_

The sound of thick horse footsteps echoed through the brightly colored forest, small and large creatures popping secretly from bushes and tree, watching as a red cloaked figure rode slowly through their home. Under a long red and white cloak was a young man, about the age of nineteen with bright green eyes and short messy black hair. In the distance he saw what he was looking for. A small misshaped house painted with faded neon colors and broken windows. The place looked like a hurricane went through it. The horse slowed to a stop and down leaped this figure. He pushed down his hood and shook out his hair which was still damp from this morning bath.

"Benn Heart! What in bloody hell are you doing here?" a female's voice rung out in the silence of the moment. A smirk come across the man's face as a girl with purple ponytails and wearing a rainbow colored dress and green polka dressed heels walked out from the house, smiling and with her arms open. "Why looking for the famous Madison Hatter herself. Do you have time for a lonely prince?"

"I have all the time in the world! Come in, come in. You just are in time for tea." Brushing pieces of hair from his face, Benn followed Madison into the house. Inside it was worse then the outside. Everything was broken and there were holes in the wall every few minutes like someone fired off canon balls. "So what do you want to talk about?" Madison said as they walked out to a courtyard and sat together at a small table. "Alice is back." Madison's hands begin to shake and Benn had to help her from dropping the cups. "What?" she choked out.

"Maddie, the girl who can save us all is back. I know it." That was when she shook her head at him. "It is not possible. She went back to London. The Queen closed up the rabbit hole. Benn, there is no way." "I know but she is back. There had been sightings of her. The butteredflies don't lie." Maddie let out a sigh and just poured the tea, her soft brown eyes reflecting in the liquid. "…And you want me to find her?" "Can you?"

"Hell yes. I am Madison Hatter not some buck tooth village idiot." " Good. Pack your stuff. I have a horse outside and you can come back with me to my base. The guys miss you." "Benn, I moved out of there for a reason. I refuge to be near the front lines. It brings back too many memories. "Just for a week. Please?" Maddie nearly choked as she sipped the tear and begin to cough a little. "No." "Yes or else." "Else?" "Maddie, Come on!" "Fine. One Week."


	2. Chapter 2: The Path Down Memory Lane

_Chapter Two: The Pull Down Memory Lane_

After a whole hour of yes and no between the two, Benn got Madison to finally pack up her things for the trip. He had to threat her with basically everything he could think of to get her out the door. "You know I hate you, right?" she snapped as she tied her bag to the horse's side and then glared back at her old friend. Benn just let out a simple laugh and smirked at her before getting on the horse. Maddie climbed up with a frown on her face. "It will be fine, Maddie and after the mission is done, you can come back here. I will never bother you again." "You better be true to your word Mr. Heart or I will stab a knife through that heart of yours." She lightly wrapped her arms around his waist as they begin to ride slowly down the road before it turned into a steady run. "Oh don't be as harsh, Maddie." Benn winked at her before he pulled over his hood and gestured her to do the very same. Those were the last words uttered for the whole five hour journey from the Tea House to the Tower of White.

The massive mix of twisted towers and blocky buildings stood in the middle of two massive mountains, the land bare and black from failed forest burnings by the Queen herself. Last time Maddie stood foot in the area, it looked better then it did. As they reached the castle walls, she could see the bright black and red tents peaked up all over the place, wounded everywhere. "What happened?" Benn looked back at her with a firm face. "It was the Queen as usual. Cards burned down the forests in an effort to trap us in. They failed but some of our men, stationed on the mountains, got struck in the fire. Maddie, this is war after all." Maddie shivered and soon slide off the horse as they pulled in a small stable, away from the bloody scene. She brushed pieces of hair from her face, her eyes now showing her true expressions. Fear and sorrow. As soon as Benn turned to face her, her face quickly changed and her expressions were once again hidden behind a mask of seriousness.

"You ready?" Benn pulled off his cloak, handing it off to a stable boy as he looked at his friend. He saw the seriousness on her face and knew she was hiding something again. He had known Maddie for many long years now and it was long enough to know she wasn't one for sharing her feelings. He told that is what happens to true soldiers, the ones who have seen true horror. He shivered himself as the thought of it make him think of the last day he saw Maddie's expressions. They were both about to turn sixteen. It was only an hour after Maddie's father, the Mad Hatter, was brutally murdered. She was standing in the front door, covered in blood and out of breath. Those eyes were full of fear and sorrow. He had never seen those eyes ever again on Maddie.

Anger soon filled him as he also remembers the whispers he still heard today. The whispers of Maddie, she's the one who really killed her father and how she is just wicked like her father. The Hatter wasn't seen so well in his last days of life. He was the one who was blamed for the war in how he was always seen whispering to the queen and then one day, they were seen fighting. Two days later, the Hatter was found dead and the Queen's evil acts begin. Benn shook his head to erase the memories from the front of his mind, and repeated his question. "Do you still have my weapons here?" "I never took them out of our room. The maids were be happy to see you again." Maddie rolled her eyes and punched Benn in the shoulder playfully as he smiled at her in the same dorky way he always wore it.


	3. Chapter 3: Burning Bridges

*I am sorry for taking so long to update this but I am finally out of high school and back from my big vacation so on the airplane back home, I decided to just type up this short chapter and the next one is on the way.*

Chapter Three: Burned Bridges

Their small moment of happiness faded as an soldier stood in front of Benn and Madison. "My lord, your general waits for you," Benn nodded and dismissed the male before turning his attention back to Maddie. "I am sorry but I gotta go." Maddie just made a waving gesture. "I will be fine, Benn. I am a big girl." she smirked. She watch Benn disappeared into one of the larger tents. Maddie could see through the shadows of the light, the man figures inside. She shook her head, knowing probably half of the guys in that tent hated her and Benn caring for both their lives and hers so she kept out.

Maddie rescanned the tents and saw nothing that interested her at all. She needed to relax and being around soldiers didn't help that cause. She slipped out of camp and into the charred forest. She could still remember when the forest was colorful and full of life. The butterflies were in the dozen this time of year and she could see the flowers singing their latest tune. Though here it was all gone. All that remained was black charred versions of the trees and weird smelling in which she figured out was flesh. "My stars, what is happening to this world?" she whispered.

Maddie spun around quickly as she thought she heard footsteps but nothing was there. Her hand slowly rose to her hair. She spun around again, hearing the sound shift. She wondered who of the queen's charming little minions would vesture so close to Benn's camp but then again the queen was running out of ideas.

"You are late for a very important date, Miss Hatter."


End file.
